marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Magneto
Backstory Magneto (born Max Eisenhardt) was a German Jew in Auschwitz Concentration Camp, his experiences there were the basis of his action in the decades to follow. He was a friend of Charles Xavier (around that time he discovered his mutant magnetism power) who would later become the founder of the X-Men, but parted ways due to their ideologies being too different. Some time later he formed the Brotherhood of Mutants as a mutant supremacy group which came into conflict with the X-Men a number of times, but has sometimes fought alongside them against a greater threat. In-Game Story Though Magneto's involvement in the story is mostly unknown at this time, the third trailer shows him stealing a virus sample from Albert Wesker, possibly planning to use it to turn humanity into mutant beasts or killing the human populace, similar to his plans in the X-Men comics and movies, or perhaps to keep them from infecting the mutant populace in the process, however in the Extended Intro he's shown to be on Doctor Doom's side althought he may be "pretending" to be on his side and plotting his own plans. Powers and Abilities *Control over natural and artificial types of magnetism (most are more difficult for him to achieve (e.g. Electro-magnetism, radiation) *He uses his power to fly and generate force fields to protect himself *Resistance to telepathic attacks (partly due to his powers, and mostly because of his helmet, although he has demonstrated the willpower to resist telepathic probes) *His control over magnetism is refined enough to remove the adamantium from Wolverine's bones, while leaving the bones themselves more or less intact (e.g. they remain inside his body) *He has a considerable knowledge of genetic manipulation and technology. Gameplay The basis for Marvel's Master of Magnetism is pure rushdown. Evolving from his basic Hyper-Gravity Tempest combos to his never-ending line of possible resets and infinites, his rushdown game is unmatched by any character on the roster. What he lacks in simplicity, in which he makes up for in speed and versitality. Magneto also packs the most launchers out of all characters in MVC2, though he's had some good nerfing in MVC3, he's still a threat. Netherless, he's often a hard character to fully utilize, but is very rewarding if one knows how to deal his cards. Attacks *'Magnetic Flight' - Magneto takes to the sky, but is unable to block while doing so. *'Magnetic Blast' - Cross his arms in a Sonic Boom fashion to fire a slashing EM wave. *'Electromagntic/EM Pulse '- Only in X-Men: COTA. Fires particles of energy from his hand, they drag the opponent towards Magneto if they hit, but are easily blocked. Support *'α (Projectile): Electromagnetic/EM Disruptor -' Fires a electromagnetic beam from his hand. *'β (Capture): Hyper Gravitation/Hyper Grav - '''Fires a clump of magnetic power to bind the foe, the opponent caught by the energy with be dragged towards Magneto. *'γ''' (Special): Magnetic Forcefield - Reversal/Counter move, creates a brief forcefield to parry an incoming attack. Hyper Combos *'Magnetic Shockwave (Level 1) '- Magneto channels his magnetic energies into the ground, releasing a series of powerful energy columns that knock his opponent away from him with great force. *'Magnetic Tempest (Level 1)' - Fires a volley of metallic projectiles in every direction. Can be done in midair. *'Gravity Squeeze' (Level 3)- Lifts up the opponent and traps them in a sphere of electromagnetic energy and metal. He then closes his fist, crushing the opponent with the metal and energy and dealing huge damage. Can be used agsint enemies at any location. Tactics MVC2 *'Triangle (Tri) Jump' This is the basis for the Magneto rushdown game. It gives you a high/low game, as well as a mixup and crossup game. #Tri-jump in with a sj attack, forcing the opponent to block high. From here, you have a mixup game of either landing and attacking low, or doing another fast sj, thus attacking high. #Tri-jump backwards, away from your opponent, with a high priority attack. Allows you to run away and still attack. It also allows you to hit any approaching opponent, giving you an offensive defense, one that you turn into a normal c.lk, c.hp launcher. #Tri-jump over an opponent and to catch him blocking the wrong way. *'Anti-Air Assist' Using an anti-air assist such as Psylocke or Cyclops greatly helps to begin combos. Psylocke Alpha Assist- Psylocke performs her fierce Psy-Blade. Quick, high priority, knocks down for OTG Magneto c.lk, launch. Theme Song 300px Magneto's theme is a remix of his theme in X-Men Vs Street Fighter. Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *Magneto was the only official X-Men villian cast in the game so far (The Sentinel does not count as it's a neutral character) and is the fifth villian overall to be confirmed (including M.O.D.O.K.). *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Magneto will be reprised by Tom Kane, who previously voiced him in Wolverine and the X-Men and the video game Marvel Super Hero Squad. *One of his alternate color schemes bears a resemblance to the Ultimate Universe version of Magneto, although the actual color scheme of his Ultimate Universe appearance is an alternate costume as well. *It is unknown if he is a hero, anti-hero or villain, as comics, TV series and films show him as one of, if not all of, those three (depending on plot). * In the Episode 03trailer he is seen fighting against both the villains (Albert Wesker and M.O.D.O.K.) and the heroes (Chris Redfield, Hulk, X-23 and Arthur). According to the trailer , he might have a master scheme in all this aside from the plans made by the main antagonists, Wesker and Doctor Doom, possibly involving Crimson Viper. It's interesting to note, however, that there are no Capcom villains alongside the Marvel villains after Magneto seizes the virus, implying that the Marvel villains may have betrayed the Capcom villains. * Magneto's alternate colours are based on his Ultimate Universe appearance, his Mutant X costume, and one using the Marvel vs. Capcom 2 color known as Mag-F*cking-Neto, which gained memetic status through player Yipes. *Magneto's Magnetic Shockwave is of the few supers to have been replicated in many future Capcom game utilized by various other characters, most commonly seen in use by Zero with his Giga Crushes, most notably the Rekkouha(Rending Light Conquest). *According to the Intro Trailer, Magneto appears to be working with the villains although he fought both of them and the heroes in the episode 03 trailer. This may mean that Magneto is siding with the villains out of mere convenience, and that he is looking to further his own, entirely separate agenda. *It is possible that the Marvel universe in MvC3 is at a point in time during the Heroic Age. Examples include references to the Civil War's outcome in addition to Spiderman's newly issued Big Time costume. Although one of Magneto's win quotes (specifically the one where he defeats M.O.D.O.K. last) mentions the Brotherhood of Mutants, which he was a part of Before the House of M / Decimation story arc, so it's unclear. *Magneto's ending involves him taking over Taa II, Galactus's home. With it being larger than the sun itself, Magneto explains that all the mutants can cut all ties with Earth and live here, where discrimination of mutantkind would not exist. *In his victory quote after defeating Dante, Magneto remarks that that he reminds him of his son (a mutant with super speed known as Quicksilver or Pietro Maximioff). Art Work Magneto.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Marvel vs Capcom 3 Magneto.png|Marvel vs Capcom 3 Magneto Alternate Costumes 712828-magneto.jpg|X Men vs Street Fighter Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Evil Alignment Category:Summonable Characters